ymmfandomcom-20200213-history
Corbania
Corbania was a communist country founded inside of the United Kingdom by Socialists Gourd Party leader Jeremiah Corbane when he took a heavy loss in a general election badly. He took the initiative to form his own country and the move was overwhelming unpopular and occurred purely out of spite. History Founding The country came to be as a result of Jeremiah Corbane calling for another general election (his favourite hobby) for the 85,627,111,114th time. To everyone’s amazement, he was granted one and he was so happy he went around telling everyone that he was the new Prime-minister, wrote a congratulations letter to himself and sent round-robin letters to all of his friend telling them the “good” news. Unfortunately, it seems Corbane misunderstood what a general election meant and assumed that he would just be given the position. Infact he was completely unaware that in order for him to win, he would need to be voted for. When the election came about, Corbane’s Gourd Party received merely a quarter of the votes and lost the election. Corbane was deeply upset by this failure and flew into a fit of rage upon hearing that he’d lost. Corbane called for emergency action, gathering up all his followers and all of his friend and declaring all Gourd Party voting territory as his own personal country “Corbania”. He staged a hostile takeover of a Pret-A-Manger café in his local constituency of Gourdlington, knocked-through the wall into the bank next-door and claimed the structure as his country’s parliament. Revolution The creation of this country was done so unlawfully and without anyone’s consent, as a result Corbania was universally hated by everyone but none more-so than Corbania’s population, all of which were forced to become Corbanian nationals against their will and be stripped of their British citizenship whilst also being subjected to communist rule and crazy alt-left laws devised by an insane Gnome person. The country only lasted “peacefully” for 3 days before the inevitable revolution broke out. The revolution was backed by pretty much everyone, revolters laid siege to Corbania’s ”parliament” trapping Corbane and his only friend Dino Daddio inside. The British army invaded the country (a lot of them were there already) and occupied Corbania. In retaliation to the revolution, Corbane raised tax even higher than he’d already raised it in the hopes that it would mean nobody would have enough money left to keep revolting. He was wrong. Dissolvement After 11 days of revolution, the barricades outside of Corbane’s parliament fell and the British forces liberated Corbania. The country was dissolved and all the territory was returned to British rule. Corbane‘s parlia of two disappeared up his own ass and was never officially heard from again. Rumoured sightings of Corbane have been reported with people saying they have witnessed him sitting on train-floors, eating out of bins and asking for another general election. The reliability of these reports is unknown. Corbania lasted as a country for 14 days and was officially declared "Shittiest Idea for a Country Ever" by Guinness Book of World Records in 2018. Laws Many changes to the law were put in place by Corbane, all of which were terrible. * Taxes. Taxes were increased to an unprecedented amount, they were in fact raised so high that everyone would have completely ran out of money (had people actually agreed to pay them) ** Council tax was increased by 400% ** Tax on Cigarettes & Alcohol was raised to 1000% ** VAT was raised by 599% ** Tax on owning more than one house or car was raised to £10,000 an hour. ** Tax on non-electric fuel was raised to 100% ** Income tax was raised to 900,000% * NHS was still technically free, but there was a mandatory donation fee of £500 a day * It was illegal for businesses to pay their employees. All wages had to be paid directly to the state. * Due to privilege, all able-bodied white men had to unwillingly offer up their job to be given to “the less fortunate“ (minorities, women, the disabled & illegal immigrants) * If somebody wants to take something you own, it’s theirs now. * Most importantly, “Glorious Leader Corbane” was exempt from all of these laws and was required to pay nothing to anyone ever. Country * The territory of Corbania was spread widely across the U.K. and was mostly made up of a few large clumps of constituencies in the north of England, the south of Wales a large amount of London and a small island off the coast of Scotlan. * Corbania’s flag was a plain red flag with a small yellow garden gnome in the top left. Category:Former Countries and Nations Category:Countries Category:European Countries